


Omens

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The randomly assigned lad for this prompt: RogerA quick synopsis: Queen, six sweet black kittens, and superstition. Set sometime around 1975.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Omens

“They aren’t omens!” Roger protested. “They’re adorable!” 

“He’s right,” Freddie said. “I’m as superstitious as any other man, but you two are being ridiculous. They’re kittens, for pity’s sake!” 

The six black kittens Roger had found outside, apparently abandoned in a box near the studio, now roamed their rehearsal/recording space. 

Which included one trying to climb up John’s leg. 

“No, I’m sorry, but you are very bad luck,” John said, trying not to look down at the kitten. “Please go away.” 

“Now you’re just being mean,” Roger scolded, and went to pick the kitten up, giving it a soft kiss on the head as it mewed. “I know! How can he be so cruel to someone so cute?” 

“With all due respect,” Brian said. “You had to cross under a ladder, which scared the man on it so he nearly fell off, which frightened the movers across the street who dropped the mirror they were carrying which shattered, and you managed to step on a good few sidewalk cracks during all of it too...to rescue six black cats.” 

“Yeah?” Roger scoffed. “And I’d do it all over again! Wouldn’t I, Mini-Rog?” 

The kitten purred, and Brian gave Roger a look. “Really?” 

“He clearly fits my name,” Roger replied. “But we’ve got to know which Roger you need if you call, so...Mini-Rog!” 

“Brian, Deaky,” Freddie laughed. “How old are you two? It’s just cats! And they’ll only be here for today; I called my mum, and she has six friends who are more than happy to come by and pick these darlings up, to give them good homes.” 

“We ought to warn them, when they come to get the cats,” John said. “It’s only right.” 

“Warn them about what?” Freddie asked. 

“How we found the cats,” John replied. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Freddie sighed. “If you two are going to insist on being this way, then just start working on something, and Roger and I will protect you. We’ll play with the sweet, tiny, kittens, and keep them far away from you.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Brian muttered. 

“Could jinx whatever song we’re working on,” John remarked. 

“Important point,” Brian nodded. 

Freddie scowled. “That’s enough of this. Roger, help me wrangle them. We’re going to go have a nice time waiting together in the lobby for Mum’s friends, while these two sit in here and work!” 

“Don’t mind that, actually,” John said, but his words went ignored as Freddie and Roger grabbed up the kittens and carried them into the lobby. 

“I cannot believe them,” Roger frowned. “All this, over kittens!” 

“I know,” Freddie sighed. “Maybe they’ll get it out of their system with all of us in here.”

He snuggled one of the kittens gently as it lay on his shoulder, purring in his ear. “You’re just a baby! What could you do to them, hm?” 

The kitten mewed, as if in reply. 

“Exactly!” Roger said. “They’re being silly. You lot are little angels, aren’t you?” 

Three of the kittens meowed all at once at that, and they giggled as they settled in to watch them roam. 

“How much do you think they’ll manage to get done anyway?” Roger asked. “All the while pissing themselves over these horribly dangerous babies being only a room away.” 

“Maybe not much,” Freddie admitted. “But that’s fine. So long as they calm d-” 

There was a screech of tires and brakes outside, and they went to the open window to observe, mindful of the kittens crowding at their feet. 

On the street outside sat a stopped car, the engine smoking. A man stood over the opened hood, frowning, while his passenger, a woman who seemed about his age, leaned out the window. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“Not a clue!” the man called back. “Should be running fine, the damn thing is brand new! I can’t figure it out...” 

Roger and Freddie stepped back from the window and adjourned to their chairs, frowning. 

“Huh,” Freddie said. “Well...bad luck for them.” 

Roger only nodded, and their eyes fell on the exploring and playing kittens.

\---

“Thank you again,” Freddie smiled as he led the latest family out of the studio lobby. “I’ll be sure to let Mum know you said hello!” 

Five of the six kittens had been picked up now, and thus far, it had been uneventful aside from the earlier problem outside. 

“Could fall asleep sitting here,” Roger murmured, the last kitten asleep and curled up in his half-unzipped sweatshirt. “Mini-Rog has the right idea.” 

“Bit bright in here for that,” Freddie said, even as he yawned. 

Above them, the small ornate glass light fixture flickered twice, went out...and shattered. 

“What the fuck?” Roger shouted, turning quickly to keep the kitten away from the flying glass. 

“Coincidence,” Freddie said softly, nervously, as he carefully walked over the broken glass to help Roger up and away from it. 

“Has to be,” Roger agreed, taking Freddie’s hand and staring up at the shattered fixture and bulb as they moved. 

“Has to be,” Freddie echoed. 

Neither of them wanted to tackle clean up with the kitten still around to possibly get hurt on the glass, so they stayed at the side of the room near the door, that had the least glass spray out towards it. Mini-Rog was plenty happy to remain tucked up in Roger’s sweatshirt, though now wide awake, with yellow eyes peering out at them. 

All three of them jumped when the lobby phone rang. 

“Let me, you two stay here,” Freddie said, and carefully darted around shards of glass to reach the phone. 

“Yes? This is. About the-oh. No, I understand. Things happen, and it’s good you checked before you came down. It’s a shame for him, but we still appreciate your interest. Thank you for letting us know.” 

Freddie hung up the phone, and sighed. “The last family won’t be coming. They decided to test out their youngest around cats, and took him to see the neighbor's cat, since their previous cat died before he was born. Turns out, he’s allergic.” 

“That’s a shame,” Roger said. “Is he alright?” 

“Covered in hives and not very happy, from the sounds of it,” Freddie replied. “God, my landlord will kill me...but I could try and find room for another cat.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have to try very hard,” Roger teased. 

“No, not really,” Freddie smiled. “He’ll have plenty of room and love, even if my landlord can never find out about him.” 

“I could maybe take him,” Roger said. “Didn’t intend to be adding to the family right now, so to speak, but-” 

Brian interrupted him as he charged into the lobby, and sighed happily at the sight of Mini-Rog. 

“Okay. We’ll be okay.” 

“We are?” Roger said, curiously. “Are you?” 

“Chrissie called the other line,” Brian replied. “Squeaky’s been a bit out of sorts, you know?” 

They nodded. It had been a topic of the last few weeks, with everyone concerned for Brian’s dear cat, who didn’t seem old enough to be having such troubles. 

“The vet doesn’t think she’s ill, just...getting old, and sort of succumbing to it?” Brian said, struggling to run a hand through his curls. “They suggested we get her a younger friend. Said she might move about more, do better, maybe even mother them a bit and get some vitality back that way.” 

“So,” he continued with a sigh. “If you two and Mini-Rog can forgive my previous behavior, and if whoever was coming to get him can’t make it...Chrissie and I would be happy to give him a home. Four birds with one stone, that way, you know? Mini-Rog with a warm house and love, Squeaky doing better, and then Chrissie and I don’t have to argue over who the cat choses to fall asleep on whenever we’re both home relaxing.” 

“I think we can,” Roger said. “And you’re in good luck; the last family can’t take him. He’s all yours.” 

Brian took the kitten from Roger, and in the process, peeked at its underside. “Erm. Rog? She’s all ours, you mean.” 

“Oh!” Roger said. “Well, suppose I hadn’t looked at that. The name still fits her well.” 

“Yes, it does,” Brian said. “Hopefully you can forgive me, Mini-Rog. Turns out you were very good luck indeed!” 

He peered around the room as he delicately gave Mini-Rog a kiss on the head. “What on earth happened in here though? Did you two have them climbing the walls or something?” 

Roger and Freddie flashed each other a look. 

“No,” Freddie said. “Fixture must have been old. Finally fell to bits, and wouldn’t it have to choose now to do it?” 

Brian nodded. “You both alright? No glass stuck in anyone?” 

“We’re fine,” Roger said. “We’ll clean up, and meet you back in there. Why don’t you go introduce John to the new family member?” 

“If he won’t be afraid of her this time,” Freddie joked.

Brian blushed. “We both owe you two an apology for that. We were being silly. How many hours were these kittens here, and what’s the worst that happens? A broken mirror, a light fixture? That man didn’t even fall off the ladder, and the sidewalk cracks...I was being ridiculous.” 

“Apology accepted,” Roger smiled, then breathed a sigh as soon as Brian was out of the room. “We can never let them know about the car.” 

“It probably really was a coincidence,” Freddie said. “Just...a good few coincidences all in one day.” 

“Totally plausible,” Roger said, his tone uncertain.

“Right,” Freddie nodded, but he peeked outside to watch the people trying and failing to tow the still-smoking car away, as the third tow truck in a row died as soon as it hit the road the studio was on. 

Purely a coincidence, and nothing more. 


End file.
